girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Junior Scouts
The Girl Scout Juniors are the third level in Girl Scouts of the USA. Fourth and fifth graders are in this level. Uniforms Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Patches and Pins There are about 70 patches and pins. Here's a list of them all! 'Showing You Belong' #American Flag Patch #Brownie Wings #Girl Scout Membership Pin #Girl Scouts of the USA Identification Strip #Girl Scout Council ID Strip #Insignia Tab #Membership Star #Junior Disc for Membership Star #Numeral Guard #Troop Crest #Troop Numerals #USA Girl Scouts Overseas Identification Strip Set (Only if you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) #USA Girl Scouts Overseas Pin (Only if you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) #World Trefoil Pin 'Junior Leadership Journey Awards' It's Your World- Change It! : Agent of Change #Power of One Award #Power of Team Award #Power of Community Award Agent of Change- Skill Building Badges (Optional) #Digital Photographer Badge #Entertainment Technology Badge #Musician Badge #Scribe Badge #Staying Fit Badge It's Your Planet- Love It! : Get Moving! #Energize Award #Investigate Award #Innovate Award Get Moving!- Skill Building Badges (Optional) #Camper Badge #Detective Badge #Gardener Badge #Independence Badge #Jeweler Badge It's Your Story- Tell It! : aMUSE #Reach Out! Award #Speak Out! Award #Try Out! Award aMUSE- Skill Building Badges (Optional) #Animal Habitats Badge #Geocacher Badge #Playing the Past Badge #Product Designer Badge #Social Butterfly Badge After you get all of the required awards, you will get the Girl Scout Junior Journey Summit Award Badge! 'Junior Legacy National Proficiency Badges' #Artist - Drawing Badge #Athlete - Practice with Purpose Badge #Citizen - Inside Government Badge #Cook - Simple Meals Badge #First Aid - Junior First Aid Badge #Girl Scout Way - Junior Girl Scout Way Badge #Naturalist - Flowers Badge 'Financial Literacy Badges ' #Business Owner Badge #Savvy Shopper Badge 'Cookie Business Badges ' #Cookie CEO Badge #Customer Insights Badge 'Mentoring Awards' Note: This is only for the Girl Scouts that mentor other levels #Junior Aide Award 'Special Opportunity Awards' #Bridge to Girl Scout Junior Award #Bridge to Girl Scout Cadettes Award #Girl Scouts Bronze Award #Girl Scout Cookie Sale Activity Pin #Girl Scouts Global Action Award #Girl Scout Junior Safety Award #Lady Baden-Powell International Friendship Award #My Promise, My Faith Award (Year 1) #My Promise, My Faith Award (Year 2) #Religious Recognitions Award #The President's Volunteer Service Award #World Thinking Day Award 'Meritorious Service' '''Awards (Only if you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) #Medal of Honor Lifesaving Award #Bronze Cross Lifesaving Award '''Participation Patches and Pins #Girl Scout Forever Green Patch #Girl Scout Investiture Patch #Girl Scout Rededication Patch #International World Friendship Recognition Pin (Only of you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) Journey Books #It's Your World- Change It! : Agent of Change #It's Your Planet- Love It! : Get Moving! #It's Your Story- Tell It! : aMuse Awards Juniors are eligible to earn the Bronze Award, the highest award in Girl Scouting available at this level. Gallery 0055_main-01.jpg|Girl Scout Junior Vest 0053_main-01.jpg|Girl Scout Junior Sash 472354_10150723967613124_1102797234_o.jpg|Uniform Guide 18446756_1869379266645514_7381718087291455678_n.jpg 765 1063333944791 4291 n.jpg 579457_4136494339208_1474292943_n.jpg|GSNC Troop 3471 at the Ronald McDonald House in 2012 GSNC Troop Click Troop 3305(2).jpg|Troop 3305 at the Montauk Lighthouse in the summer of 2017 JuniorGirlJenny.gif hqdefault.jpg|Troop 1190 Girl Scout Juniors Bridging to Cadettes Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 12.42.40 PM.png Category:Levels Category:Members Category:Juniors Category:Girl Scouts of the USA